fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Filthbrush Mizutsune
Earth Fire (enraged) |ailments = Severe Earthblight Bubbleblight Pollution Soiled Fireblight (enraged) |weaknesses = Aether |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Filthbrush Mizutsune is a Subspecies of Mizutsune that has control over the Earth element instead of the Water element. The bubbles produced by its fur contain contaminants that weaken prey and hinder their movements, and it spreads grime and gunge wherever it goes, making it a blight for humans and monsters alike. Physiology Filthbrush Mizutsune shares many characteristics with the standard Mizutsune, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. The fur that lines its chest, underbelly, legs, and tail is dark brown instead of dark purple, and traces of mud and metal can be found sticking to it. The fin-like appendages on its head and back are light black with jet-black markings as opposed to pink with yellow markings, and its once-white scales are now yellow-green. Its eyes glow a bright yellow, and the hair on its body is shorter than that of a standard Mizutsune's. When enraged, its appendages glow a bright blue, and when fatigued, they turn dark red. Ecology Filthbrush Mizutsune is a Mizutsune who adapted to the contamination and destruction that occurred within its home, the Contaminated Wasteland, that occurred over seventy years ago due to human greed and negligence. Its water sacs gradually evolved to take advantage of the vast amounts of pollution that built up within its habitat, storing soil mixed with sewage, sulfuric compounds, heavy metals, and other pollutants, and it uses this motley mixture to wear down its prey's stamina before going in for the kill. Due to prolonged exposure to contamination, it has developed a strong resistance to pollution and heavy metal poisoning, and since its body contains many contaminants that would render it unsafe for consumption, its once-vibrant body developed dull and unappealing colours to warn would-be attackers that it is immensely dangerous. Because of its diet of filth, its bubbly secretions have developed a horrid smell that helps them disorient prey and rivals alike, and it maintains this diet by consuming soot and soil. In the event that it cannot find enough food or dirt in its current home, it will travel to forests and deserts to acquire them, respectively, which puts it at odds with environmentalists due to the contamination it spreads when it leaves its habitat. Due to the presence of sulfur within its appendages burning up inside them when its body temperature rises considerably, they glow a bright blue when it is sufficiently angered, and it uses this glow as a warning sign towards any that approach it. Like the standard Mizutsune, it primarily feeds on fish, but will attack anything smaller than it if need be, such as Kelbi, Gargwa, Bnahabra, Gendrome, Great Jaggi, Congalala, and Cephadrome, and competes with other dangerous monsters, such as Monoblos, Diablos, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Nargacuga, Duramboros, and Zinogre, for territory. Behavior Like the standard species, Filthbrush Mizutsune is normally passive to the presence of others, preferring to go without fighting unless threatened or provoked, but will become berserk during the mating season, attacking anything in sight. Abilities Filthbrush Mizutsune utilizes the Earth element as opposed to the Water element, using a mixture of soil and pollutants to wear down its enemies in the form of grey-brown beams. Its bubbly secretions contain notable amounts of sulfuric compounds within them, giving them a yellow-brown colouration and allowing them to inflict Soiled in addition to Bubbleblight. Like the original, it is very acrobatic, being able to dance around foes with ease. Habitat Filthbrush Mizutsune is primarily found in the Contaminated Wasteland, but can occasionally be found in forests, deserts, and Tower 3. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,400 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,080 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,720 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 53 (Cut), 53 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Head (Enraged): 53 (Cut), 53 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Neck: 33 (Cut), 33 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 8 (Thunder), 8 (Ice), 8 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 8 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 8 (Matter) * Neck (Enraged): 33 (Cut), 33 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Torso: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Torso (Enraged): 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Forelegs: 18 (Cut), 18 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 30 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 35 (Aether), 30 (Matter) * Forelegs (Enraged): 18 (Cut), 18 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Hind Legs: 28 (Cut), 28 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Hind Legs (Enraged): 28 (Cut), 28 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Tail: 33 (Cut), 23 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Tail (Enraged): 33 (Cut), 23 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Fins: 33 (Cut), 33 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 15 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Fins (Enraged): 33 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 20 (Aether), 15 (Matter) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★★★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Filthbrush Mizutsune has the same attacks as the standard species, except its attacks do more damage, its elemental attacks inflict Earth damage along with Severe Earthblight and Pollution instead of Water damage along with Waterblight, and its bubble-based attacks inflict Soiled along with Bubbleblight. That said, it does have some moves of its own. Volatile Bubbles When enraged, Filthbrush Mizutsune's bubbles become heated, causing them to burst into blue flames upon contact with a hunter or a monster, or (if floating) when left alone for 3 seconds. These bursts of flame deal medium damage and inflict Fireblight and Soiled. The area of effect of these bursts of flame increases in G-Rank. Befouled Bubble Beam Filthbrush Mizutsune spews large clusters of bubbles from its mouth, moving its head around to increase its chances of hitting the hunter with them. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Bubbleblight and Soiled. When enraged, the bubbles all burst into small, blue explosions of flame at once, dealing high damage and inflicting Fireblight and Soiled instead. This attack's range greatly increases in G-Rank. Uppercuts + Belly Flop Filthbrush Mizutsune stores in energy, then does a series of uppercuts with its tail, with the third one being especially forceful, sending it into the air before it comes crashing down to earth, attempting to crush the hunter with a belly flop. Each attack deals high damage and inflicts Pollution upon contact. Upon falling to the ground, bubbles will fly around it, which either deal no damage and inflict Bubbleblight and Soiled (when calm), or deal medium damage and inflict Fireblight and Soiled (when enraged). Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyXeOpj3RWI Weapons Great Sword Hanayako Shini --> Yurusu Ore no Omo Long Sword Kakaru Sumoggu Naki --> Junsui no Kariudo Sword and Shield Hana no Shi --> Zenbu Tabemasu Dual Blades Infectious Dawn --> Malfeasant Aurora Hammer Defiled Hammer --> Regression Hammer Hunting Horn Blighting Bell --> Abhorrent Bell Lance Hana mo Hana Okonau --> Zen o Yugameru Gunlance Ukiyo no Oshoku --> Shiharau Matawa Shinu Switch Axe Sullied Farewell --> Slash-Burner Charge Blade Osen Drill --> Demonic Fieldblade Insect Glaive Majo Halberd --> Nefarious Kazanagi Light Bowgun Tainted Mist --> Overwhelming Mist Heavy Bowgun Contaminated Blaster --> Blighting Torrent Bow Cursed Rain --> Hadean Manna * Note: All of Filthbrush Mizutsune's weapons are upgrades of the standard Mizutsune's. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 295-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +5 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon -5 *Earth +15 *Wind 0 *Nature +15 *Aether -15 *Matter -5 Skills: Fortify, Blazing Breath, Bubble Dance, Aether Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 485-720 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +5 *Thunder 0 *Ice 0 *Dragon -5 *Earth +15 *Wind 0 *Nature +15 *Aether -15 *Matter -5 Skills: Fortify, Blazing Breath, Bubble Dance, Aether Res -15 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 145-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon 0 *Earth +20 *Wind +5 *Nature +20 *Aether -10 *Matter 0 Skills: Fortify, Blazing Breath, Bubble Dance, Aether Res -15 G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +5 *Dragon 0 *Earth +20 *Wind +5 *Nature +20 *Aether -10 *Matter 0 Skills: Fortify, Blazing Breath, Bubble Dance, Aether Res -15 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Filthbrush Mizutsune has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests N/A Trivia * Filthbrush Mizutsune's name was meant to convey its control over pollution and dirty bubbles. * When exhausted, Filthbrush Mizutsune will fail to use its projectiles, and will fall over after attempting to spin around. It can recover its stamina by feeding on fish. * Toppling Filthbrush Mizutsune while it's in the middle of using its sweeping beam attack will make it drop a shiny. * Filthbrush Mizutsune was originally planned to use the Thunder Pole element and initially went under the name of Polarbrush Mizutsune, but these were scrapped following the inclusion of Thunderbubble Mizutsune in Monster Hunter Explore. * In contrast to all Mizutsunes found in-game being male, all Filthbrush Mizutsunes found in-game are female. * Like the normal Mizutsune's, some of Filthbrush Mizutsune's weapon names include rough Japanese spellings. ** The Great Sword's name, Hanayako Shini, roughly translates to "Flower and daughter in death", or "Flower and daughter in the city". Its upgraded form, Yurusu Ore no Omo, translates to "Forgive my lord". ** The Long Sword's name, Kakaru Sumoggu Naki, roughly translates to "This smog without". Its upgraded form, Junsui no Kariudo, translates to "(the) hunter of the pure". ** The Sword and Shield's name, Hana no Shi, roughly translates to "Flower of death". Its upgraded form, Zenbu Tabemasu, translates to "I will consume all". ** The Lance's name, Hana mo Hana Okonau, roughly translates to "Flower, also flower, do", contrasting with Mizutsune's Hana mo Hana Nare ("Flower, also flower, don't"). Its upgraded form, Zen o Yugameru, roughly translates to "Goodness be damned". ** The Gunlance's name, Ukiyo no Oshoku, roughly translates to "World of corruption". Its upgraded form, Shiharau Matawa Shinu, roughly translates to "Pay or die". ** The first part of the Charge Blade's name, Osen, translates to "polluted". ** The first part of the Insect Glaive's name, Majo, translates to "witch". ** The upgraded translations form a hidden message: Forgive my lord, the hunter of the pure. I will consume all, goodness be damned. Pay or die. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Bubbleblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Pollution Monster